


The Cursed

by Imaconfusedidiot



Category: The Cursed
Genre: Cursed, F/M, How Do I Tag, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaconfusedidiot/pseuds/Imaconfusedidiot
Summary: She stood there, surrounded by the people she once thought cared about her. Those same people were going to tear her apart. Her dreams were going to be lost. Her life was going to change. Her heart was going to be smashed as if it were a bug under a shoe. Her eyes wandered until she found mine…  I was just standing off to the side with tears streaming down my face and I couldn’t do anything to save her.  It’s all because I couldn’t keep a secret. Even if my life depended on it. It’s all my fault.





	1. Chapter 1

“Wanna hear a secret…” Those four words will bring me down. People who visit the country I belong too that see everyone in Contaria is talented. All the people in my country are blessed. My neighbor, Ilisa, was blessed with incomparable beauty. Trevor, my ex-best friend was blessed with a voice of honey. Everyone is blessed. The king and queen bless all that are born here. But there are two people in Contaria who are so cursed, no matter how many blessings are put on them. The curse always overcomes.  
The first is Prince Axton. Prince Axton was cursed with being a terrible leader. He can’t lead whatsoever. Last time he tried to lead was when he was thirteen going through one of his first times dealing with the public, and he accidentally burned down a building. To make it worse that building was the church. He wanted torches to line the walls of the church. Ten people were following him. As he walked, with torch in hand, someone in the group behind him, made a comment that he was finally leading and Axton fell flat on his face and caught the carpet on fire. I have to say… way to jinx it buddy. Can we all just give that guy a round of applause. Most people who visit Contaria think Prince Axton’s an idiot.  
The second person that’s cursed is me. I can’t keep a secret. My eyes turn bright green when I’m under the influence of my curse.  
There are two rules that are vital to my living. First rule: I can’t say I have to tell a secret, if I break this rule I die. Second rule: once I hear the words ‘Wanna hear a secret.’ I have to know that secret or I go insane and possibly die. People think I’m kidding when I say “I have to know your secret or I’ll go insane.” I’m not kidding. This also meant I couldn’t tell a lie.  
When I was fifteen my ex best friend, Trevor, at the time best friend; except I shouldn’t really count because even he wouldn’t go past nine feet to talk to me; decided to tell me his crush. Which is every guys crush, Ilisa, because as I told you earlier she had been blessed with incomparable beauty. Honestly I didn’t want to tell, but that second he told me, the urge to tell was so incomparable that it hurt. So I walked up to her and told her. Trevor never talked to me again. Their even dating now, because I told her. But no, he just won’t talk to me. Most people who visit Contaria think I’m the kid who can’t keep a secret.  
Wondering how I got the curse? Of course you are I mean who wouldn’t. It started when King and Queen Ebra, of the town Ebada, came into power. Their goal was to get everyone in Contaria blessed and everyone who could cause a curse dead. King Tyson and Queen Mayla’s people flooded into the land to kill those few people that could cause any kind of curse and kill them. The knights crashed the wedding of the most powerful sorcerer and sorceress, Kai and Lysa Raling. Kai’s parents were killed that day and Lysa’s parents were killed three days after. Kai and Lysa disappeared out of fear of death. The king and queen were hated by the two. So they caused a curse that said any child of the king and queen would be cursed. When the curse was cast I was right in the line of fire of the mist. Causing me to get the first curse.  
I remember that night like it was yesterday. I was five years old, running away from... something, I’m not sure what, All I knew was that my cheek was beating red and it hurt. I looked up and saw a sparkly green mist shooting towards me. It shot into me pushing me over. It shot back up and shaped a young girl. She looked at me with a confused look which immediately turned worried.  
“I’m not supposed to be here. Where’s the castle?” She asked me grabbing my shoulders. I was about to answer when she disappeared, turning back into the deadly green mist and it engulfed me. When I awoke, a woman, my future foster mom, was carrying me to the palace to be healed from my curse. That was the last time someone had touched me until I was nineteen. Soon I became an outcast… and then everything changed. My Name is Xzander Outling, I was nineteen when my life finally started getting exciting. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Xzander meets a girl HOO HOOOOOOO

I was finally in college. Finally away from my controlling foster mother. I was free… except for the fact I was chained down with homework and tuition bills. I sat in Seaside Cafe, drinking my coffee before class. Everyone was at least ten feet away from me out of fear that if they hung out with me I would spill their secrets and that they would get cursed as well I would love to scream at them all “That’s not how it works!” But then they will become even more afraid of me. This is what happens when you’re one of “The Cursed.” The prince was lucky that he was cooped up in the castle. This was my life. I was different and I would have to deal with those consequences.   
I was drowning in my own self-pity when the cafe door swung open. I instinctively looked up and there she was. A gorgeous girl. Wind blowing hard setting her long silky black hair into a fit of rage. Her olive skin making her stand out. She had a confident stride as she made her way to the counter. I was about to get up and ask her who she was and where she was from when I was thrown back into reality when I got up and the entire room looked at me and shifted a bit farther away from me. What was I kidding? A girl like her would never fall for a guy like me. Girls like her were meant for guys like Trevor. A guy that was blessed not a no good secret teller. She was so obviously not from Contaria but yet she seemed familiar. So familiar. She turned after ordering her coffee and scaled the room, finding my eyes with her bright purple ones. She gave me a confused smile, I quickly realized I was staring so I looked down at me coffee. That confused smile was tugging at my memory.  
Why was she so familiar? I guess I’ll never know. I thought. All of a sudden someone slid in the seat across from me. I jerked my head up when I saw her. The girl. She was closer to me than anyone has been in the past fourteen years. Even my foster mother never even got this close to me.   
“Hi, I’m Kora. You looked lonely. Do you mind if I sit here?” She smiled. I was speechless. Her jet black hair encasing her face. She probably didn’t know I was cursed. As soon as she figured that I was one of The Cursed she would never talk to me again.   
“Uh y-y… uh.” I stuttered.  
“You okay?” Here I go. Less than one minute after talking to the first girl willing to talk to me freely, and I’ve already got her worried for my mental health. Great job Xzander, great job.   
“Y-yeah sorry.” I said shaking my head. “It’s just that not a lot of people like me let alone sit and talk with me.”  
“Oh… sorry, I guess we’re gonna have to change that.” She smiled brightly.  
“I’m Xzander Outling by the way,” I said holding out my hand for her to shake. Thankfully, she took my hand and shook it. The feeling of someone else’s skin against my own sent a shiver through me.  
“Oh ok. Well, Xzander Outling, would you happen to know why everyone is … say ten feet away from us. This place is packed. I mean why not sit every where instead of only in the front. It would help a lot.” She said looking confused.  
“Like I said people don’t like me.” I said with a tight smile.  
“Wow, they hate you that much?” I nodded. She seemed stunned. I was used to it by now and didn’t really notice how much people hated me. I accepted what it was like to be one of The Cursed a long time ago. She didn’t know what I was or what it felt like to be me. She just didn’t know and I couldn’t blame her for it.  
“Wait… are you cursed?!” She said with confusion and concern that I didn’t understand.  
“Yeah… I am.” I said, ashamed to hope she wouldn’t figure out.  
She muttered something I couldn’t make out.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.” She smiled. “I’ve always wanted to meet The Cursed. I mean… I like that you guys are different. Everyone in this town thinks that their perfect. Their egos about the size of the moon. All because they’re “blessed”. It’s silly. They’re flawed too and here you are one of the nicest people I’ve ever met and your cursed, your flawed, and you know it.” Kora went on and on about how she thinks it’s better to hang out with people like me. I had a feeling I would soon feel a lot better about being cursed if I hung out with her. My life was going to be better if Kora was in it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kora changed the way I thought about life just the way I thought she would. We have been hanging out for around three months, when I slowly started to feel as if I was falling in love with her. I had a gut feeling that she was falling for me too. One December night when I was hanging out around her place, everything changed.

********

"Whatcha you wanna watch? I have some comedy, some romance, or action adventure.” Kora yelled to me from the living room.

“Anything you want.”

“Alright then… let's go with Ant-Man then.” She smiled. I watched her from the kitchen. The smell of the popcorn that I was popping, filled the small apartment. I poured the popcorn in a bowl and walked to the living room sitting next to my beautiful, beautiful, gal friend. Honestly I’m not sure what were, so I decided to play it safe by saying gal friend instead of girlfriend. The movie started playing but quickly turned to static. She gave that adorable confused glance walked up to the TV and gave it a good ole whack on the top. It flipped to the movie for a second then went to static again. 

“Huh,” She sighed deeply. 

BANG! All of a sudden the windows swung open letting the cold and snow in from outside, plus something else. A sparkly green mist started pouring into the room. I knew this mist. This mist almost killed me. It cursed me. Kora! Oh no Kora! She can’t get cursed. I bolted up from the couch and yanked her off the couch.

“Get out! You have to get out! NOW.” I said urgently.

“What?” She exclaimed. Her beautiful purple eyes flashing with confusion

“OUT. NOW. You have to go. NOW. I had a feeling this might happen. GO!”

“What? Xzander what’s going on? This is good! Don’t be scared. It’s about time you met m-”

“THAT MIST ALMOST KILLED ME. IT CURSED ME. OUT. GO. NOW.” I yelled. I glanced back and saw the mist forming two people. Wait last time that didn’t happen, it was only a girl. “Holy crap.” Kai and Lysa Raling. I turned back to Kora.

“KORA GO NOW!” I would not let her get cursed too.

“Kora who is this?” Kai said sounding skeptical. How do they know her? I threw myself in front of her. I felt her place her hand on my shoulder as she moved towards Kai and Lysa

“Mom, Dad, this is Xzander, my boyfriend. Did you know that when I was a kid when the mist and I hit the kid running through the woods it cursed him? Yeah Xzander was that kid.” Did she just say mom and dad? WAIT! AND SHE’S THE GIRL I SAW THAT NIGHT!

“WHAT?! Kora th-th-they’re they? Wa- wa- WHAT? They’re your parents? AND… AND Y-y-y-you were the Girl I saw?”

“Axe I need you to-”

“NO no no no. Don’t say it.” I knew what was coming.

“Axe I NEED you to keep this a secret.”


End file.
